


Important Musings (You Won't Believe How These Two Dorks Get Together This Time)

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emma is a dork in love, F/F, Nipple Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma wakes up after a fun night at the Manor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Important Musings (You Won't Believe How These Two Dorks Get Together This Time)

**Author's Note:**

> 1: This was written for a friend on Tumblr.  
> 2: I have no idea what to call it so the title may change.

Emma woke slowly as the dawn's first light peaked through the windows of the mayoral mansion's guest room, she looked around a little groggy as her brain caught up with the present.

“Fuck...never again...never tequila again” she groaned and held her head.

She nuzzled closer into the pillows and made a small happy moan, these were the softest pillows in the entire world Emma was sure of it, but then again why wouldn't they be? Regina never cut any corners on quality.

Emma smiled a dopey grin, she had managed to spend the night in Regina's bed, well one of Regina's beds and it wasn't the same one the Queen had slept in but it was a start at least.

Emma thought back to the night before, she had made some very, very flimsy excuse for why she had suddenly visited the Mills Manor, home of the two most important people in her life...and Zelena.

To be fair she kinda cared about Zelena too, at first it had been solely for Regina's sake that she had even been around the witch, Regina and Zelena had become very close, much to the frustration of many of the towns folk.

After a while though Emma and Zelena had warmed up to each other though, together with Henry Zelena was the only one in town that knew of Emma's feelings for Regina, Archie also knew but he didn't count as he was very perceptive.

One day when Emma had stayed for diner and Regina had been in the kitchen Zelena had turned to her and had given that smirk all the Mills women were infamous for.

“So...when are you going to tell my lil sis that you're hopelessly in love with her? Because it's getting really obvious” Zelena had asked with a low voice and a wicked grin.

Emma had blushed so hard so was sure she had pulled the same trick as Zelena, just red instead of green, before she could even try to respond Zelena had cut her off.

“Don't even try to deny it Swan you stare at her like she hung the stars and the moon in the night sky...It's quite adorable really” Zelena smirked even wider at Emma's frantic eyes before her face and voice turned soft and kind, a look Emma really didn't know what to do with coming from the older woman.

“I've never seen someone look at someone else with such...tenderness...such love...you really love her don't you?” Zelena asked softly all hint of teasing gone from her.

Emma couldn't do or say anything, all she could do was look at the redhead and nod, her eyes pleading with her not to tell Regina.

“I won't tell her but...I really think you should” Zelena said and turned back to her food.

They sat in silence for a little moment, Emma just realized that she had just had a genuine moment with the Wicked Witch of the West, she couldn't help but smile at the absurdity of that thought, just as she was about to take a bite of the lasagna Zelena spoke again.

“Also you stare at her ass nine out of ten times she turns it your way that also tipped me of” Zelena muttered while chewing a large bite of the best lasagna in the realm.

Emma chuckled at the memory sat up in the unfairly comfy bed, a very large part of her wanted to stay in the bed forever or at least until late afternoon, but she knew Regina would not let her so she might as well get up, she had the day off after all she could just stay in the manor.

She yawned and stretched as she looked around the room, she wasn't really sure how early it was but judging from the sun slowly inching up over the horizon it was early, everything was quiet except for the occasional bird singing outside.

She figured that it wouldn't be so bad to take her time getting up, even Regina couldn't be up and about already.

She moved back and leaned against the headboard of the large bed and relaxed, she sat there for a while thinking about nothing and everything.

She thought about last night, about how both Regina and Zelena had managed to out drink her, by a lot of shots, come to think of it Emma had no idea how she ended up in the bed she was currently in.

Had someone carried her? More likely one of the sister had magicked her up her, though she did like the thought of Regina carrying her bridal style up the stairs to the bed.

The last thing she remembered from last night was herself bringing up the subject of tattoos and piercing and more importantly if they had some.

After that? Nothing, she must have passed out or something, she kinda regretted not remembering Regina's answer, if she had answered.

The thought of Regina having either of those made her shiver in the best way possible.

Emma imagined a simply but elegant rose on Regina's hip or maybe up her goddess-like thigh or maybe a heart on one of her butt cheeks, though Emma figured the chance of that one was abysmal, Regina seemed like the kind to have maybe an ankle tattoo.

Emma felt herself grow hot and her heart start to hammer in her chest at the though of a tattooed Regina, but it didn't matter to Emma to be honest, Regina was...well Regina, she could have her entire back covered in ink or she could be completely bare, Emma would still think she was the most beautiful woman to ever have lived or ever will live.

Emma thoughts turned to the other thing, did Regina have piercings? And if so what kind and did she have more than one?

Again Emma felt her heart hammer at the thoughts in her brain, she wondered what kind of piercings Regina would have, Emma didn't know why but she thought Regina would be the type to have a nipple piercing, Emma could see it happen after a few years of the original curse, Regina getting bored of the routine and wanting to try something wild.

Emma swallowed thickly when her brain produced the image of Regina with a bar piercing, Emma was sure that would be the only thing that could make those Regal Boobs be even more breathtaking, Emma had never seen them in full but someone those outfits Regina wore made Emma's imagination run wild, she imagined holding those full breast in her hand, her fingers teasing the queen's nipple to hardness while paying special attention to the small metal rod going through Regina's right nipple.

“Fuck” Emma moaned and threw her head back.

She shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts, if she didn't stop thinking about this now she wouldn't be able to think about anything else until she found out and how would she figure it out? She couldn't just walk up the woman and just ask that would be weird and way to private, you don't just ask your friend and the person you're secretly in love with if they have a nipple piercing.

No matter how much that question haunts you.

Emma decided that a shower would help her get her mind off nipple piercings and Regina and Regina with a nipple piercing.

She gathered some spare clothes she had left the last times he had stayed over and a towel, she left her pants and walked out the room in her underwear and tank top.

She walked as quietly as possible down the hallway, Regina's door was closed and no sound came from within, Emma figured the woman was a quiet sleeper, the same couldn't be said for her big sister, even with the door closed Emma could hear Zelena snoring, it wasn't as bad as say Emma's parents, how her little brother could sleep through their parents was beyond Emma, but still Zelena was loud.

Emma opened the door and shushed her, Zelena made a sound and turned onto her side away from the blonde, thankfully she stopped snoring as loudly as she had been before.

The sheriff rolled her eyes with an exasperated grin and closed the door again, sometimes she really felt like they were one big family, they were but times like this just cemented that feeling.

She continued down the hallway to the bathroom lost in her own thoughts, had she been more aware and actually used her ears then she would have heard the noises from the bathroom and the person within, Emma grabbed the handle and opened the door.

Inside the bathroom stood a topless Regina, she had been getting ready for a shower and had been in the middle of undressing, she jumped in shock when Emma did her Charming genes proud and barged in with out knocking.

They just stood there for what could have been an eternity staring at each other.

Then without her permission Emma's eyes wandered downward, they landed on Regina's full and beautiful breasts. 

'they look even more amazing like this' the traitorous thought rung through Emma's head, the Regal Cleavage was one thing but to see Regina's breast in all their regal glory made Emma's brain turn to mush.

After a long awkward moment Emma, without meaning to, said something.

“Huh...both your nipples?..that's even hotter than I had dreamed” she muttered quietly.

But in the tense silence Emma might as well have shouted it through a megaphone.

After yet another moment both Emma's and Regina's brains rebooted and they spun around, Emma covering her eyes and Regina covering her naked chest.

“Oh God Regina I am so sorry! I should have knocked! I'm so sorry! I wasn't thinking! I just” Emma rambled on frantically.

She couldn't get the image out of her head though, those perfect breast and their pierced peaks would be in Emma's mind until the day she died.

Before Emma could say anything else she heard Regina's voice very close to her ear.

“You've dreamed of my breasts Emma?” Emma could practically hear the smirk in Regina's voice as she spoke in that low powerful voice of hers.

“I...umm..well you see” Emma stuttered weakly as her voice broke.

She could feel Regina's warmth as close as the queen was standing to her, she could feel the woman's hot breath on her shoulder and neck, Regina's long soft hair was tickling her barely covered shoulders, but what made Emma come undone was the words Regina spoke.

“I've dreamed about yours too.”

The End


End file.
